Une lettre necessaire
by Bubble82
Summary: Deux ans après leur accident sur la route de Santa Barbara... Comment Sydney gère t'elle la situation... sortez vos boites de mouchoirs, c'est loin d'être rose.


Une new fic à chapitre unique qui risque de fortement perturber les SVS. Pour mes fans du canapés faites demi tour, ici y'en a pas. Super clairette, Wonder Myki et Atchoum la schtroumphette sortez vos mouchoirs. :lol:

Et oui je sais vous allez vouloir me tuer alors ranger vos zat' :D

Perso, je pense ne pas avoir bien réussi à transmettre les émotions, alors laissez moi votre avis. Please.

**Une lettre nécessaire**

Assise devant son bureau, elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Depuis ce jour sur cette route, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers lui. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait coupé tout contact avec la CIA et l'APO. Elle avait trouvé un emploi d'enseignante lui permettant ainsi d'avoir un emploi du temps flexible pour sa nouvelle situation.

Elle était devant cette page blanche depuis des heures. Elle avait décidé que tout avait une fin et que son deuil ne l'aiderait pas à avancer. Elle devait lui dire adieu malgré le fait que c'était tourner la page sur leur déchirante histoire et elle s'en sentait toujours incapable. Toutes ces douleurs qu'elle avait ressentit depuis qu'elle le connaissait refaisait surface depuis ces deux dernières années et ses larmes commençaient à dévaler sur son visage avant même qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

_ i Mon ange, _

_2 ans... 2 horribles années depuis l'accident... 2 ans depuis ces révélations... Révélations qu'i' m'empêche de te laisser partir et de trouver le sommeil... mais une partie de moi, me dit que je dois le faire alors comme d'habitude () je suis mon instinct... Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu as tout fait pour rendre ma vie plus simple malgré la situation... et il y a eu Lauren... je t'ai détesté pour m'avoir trahi mais c'est également cet amour qu'i' m'a maintenu en vie... j'ai mal... mal que tu sois parti sans savoir... et ces derniers jours à l'hôpital... j'ai rêvé si souvent que tu te réveilles en me disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar... mais la réalité m'a rattrapé bien trop vite... ta présence si apaisante, ton regard si doux et réconfortant... tout ça me manque... tu me manques... l'Agence s'est occupé de la cérémonie... tout le monde était là, ta mère y comprit... enfin presque tout le monde... Nadia est toujours dans ce coma, en attendant qu'on lui trouve l'antidote... ta mère aura fini par l'apprendre... je ne sais pas comment... mais quelqu'un de "bien" attentionné à notre égard lui a révélé la vérité sur nous et sur ma mère... je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon mais le mal est fait... et elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que nous ne ferions jamais partit de sa vie... en partant tu m'as donné ce que toute femme désire le plus au monde un jour... être une mère... je rêvais d'élever cet enfant avec toi... ta fille... parfois je nous revois... on était enlacés sur le tapis du salon devant un feu de cheminée et je t'avais demandé comment tu voyais notre avenir._

**_ b - Humm... toi, comme mère au foyer, élevant nos 7 enfants et moi, quand je rentrerais de l'Agence, je n'aurais plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table! Plaisanta t - il _**

_**- Non! Sérieusement ajoutais – je en le frappant gentiment à l'épaule**_

**_- Je nous vois heureux avec nos enfants... avec des cris et des rires retentissant dans cette maison... toi, rentrant de l'université où tu donnerais tes cours et moi, jouant avec nos enfants reprit – il /b _**

_Je me souviendrais toujours de cette soirée, tout était parfait... tu étais parfait... mon amour pour toi ne faiblira jamais, tu es mon âme soeur... le seul regret que j'ai, c'est que tu ne connaitra jamais ta fille... elle n'a qu'un et demie mais elle te ressemble déjà tant... parfois en observant son regard, je te revois me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter et que la mission se passera bien..._

_Si tu savais comme je t'ai détesté de m'avoir laissé comme ça... seule avec notre enfant... tous les jours se ressemblent depuis 2 ans... toutes les nuits, je revois ta mise en terre avec tout le protocole de l'Agence, ta mère me lançant des regards haineux, méprisant et Eric me soutenant de son mieux... bien que lui aussi souffre de ton absence, il n'a pas besoin de me le dire, je le lis dans ses yeux... et puis vient le moment où je me retrouve seule devant ta sépulture... A cet instant, je prends enfin conscience que tu es partit pour de bon, que tu ne reviendra pas... que je ne réentendrais jamais ta voix chaude et suave dans mon oreille, je ne sentirais plus tes bras protecteurs m'enlacer, ni ton souffle chaud sur mon corps._

_Une partie de moi m'a quitté lors de ton dernier souffle... tu auras emporté tes secrets avec toi... cette vérité qui me hante depuis 2 longues années, je ne veux plus la connaitre, je veux garder de toi le souvenir d'un homme qu'i' m'a aimée, d'un homme loyal à sa presque femme et d'un homme bon... j'espère au plus profond de moi que tu sauras m'attendre où que tu sois... tu es et tu seras toujours l'homme de ma vie... ma véritable âme soeur..._

_Je t'aime Vaughn,_

_On se retrouvera avec les anges,_

_Sydney /i _

Les mains tremblantes, les sanglots plus présents que jamais, elle plia cette lettre censée l'aider à tourner cette si difficile page de sa vie et la rangea dans un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Elle fixait l'horizon de derrière la baie vitrée de son appartement. Voyant les vas et vients des vagues, elle se disait que ses larmes dévalant sur son visage n'était qu'une goûte dans l'océan qu'elle observait. Les pleurs de sa fille, la fit revenir au présent. Se dirigeant vers la chambre de celle ci, elle effaça d'un geste brusque ces larmes qui ne se tarrissait pas.

**_ i b - Je suis là mon ange... je ferais tout pour te rendre aussi heureuse que ton père l'a fait avec moi...se promit elle /b /i _**

Espérant que ça vous plaise.

Laissez un com' please...

Kisss

K


End file.
